ownstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Aveena
"I am your Queen. Queen Aveena, first of her name, leader of the elves, slayer of humans, and the end of you." *Name: Aveena Lo'Dael *Gender: Female *Race: Elf *Age: 22 *Allegiance: The Elves, Malum *Status: Dead *Cause of Death: Slain by Christian *Abilities: Arcane Magic, Staff combat *Titles/Aliases: Conqueror, Queen of the elves, Liberator, Malum *Enemies: Adam, The Crusade, Bonum Biography Season 1: As a child, Aveena already had her beauty, attunement to the charisma.These traits only became stronger after her mad father was betrayed and killed by the human lord of High Bastion, Carlile, where she was forced into adulthood at only age 14. She escaped on horseback from the city using her arcane might tofight Carlile's forces which tried to kill her as Carlile thought that her father's madness was inside her aswell. When she arrived back at The Pinnacle, her father's brother has already taken the throne saying that it is his by right. In the Woodland Elven lands to the south of the Noble Elven land with which the throne of the elves resided, the law stated that "no woman may ever sit upon the throne of the elves due to their incompetenace." While in the Noble Elven lands, the title of Ruler of the Elves belongs to the lone Elf that the preceeding ruler wants to become King or Queen. Aveena's father, Leorisis III, wanted Aveena to become Queen. As she had no proof of this when she confronted her uncle about it, he casted her aside. Her uncle, Moriel II, has kept her as a prisoner in The Pinnacle for 6 years. At the still-young age of 20, she hatches a plan to de-throne her uncle and take her rightful place as Queen of the Elves and Lady of the Nobel Elves. The plan to de-throne her uncle starts with the cooperation of the "king's" most trusted advisor, Vex. Long discussions between Vex and Aveena has led up to this crucial moment years before Aveena's 20th birthday. Moriel II's 58th birthday is a few weeks away, and every birthday, he takes a trip to all of the cities of the Nobel Elves and the capital of the Woodland Elves, Garmsby. This will give Aveena enough time to gather enough of the now-queensguard and overthrow her uncle when he arrives back from his trip. After he leaves, she educates the citizens of The Pinnacle about how her uncle took the throne by force through rallies. A week passed and Moriel II entered the city, back from the tour. Citizens, usually bowing down to him as he passed stood stout and expressionless, some with even a hint of anger. He scales the huge mountain in the middle of The Pinnacle called the Seat of Kings. He notices the change in the Highguard and the previously employed Kingsguard as they resembled the armo of Leorsis's Kingsguard. Moriel II throws open the entrance to the room that housed the Elven Throne and found Aveena sitting in it. Obviously outrage by Aveena he pulls his dagger and lunges toward her as he is stopped by Aveena herself. Practicing the arcane arts night and day has strengthened her, enough to create a kind of force around anything, distorting the object, decimating it completely, or in this case, holding it place. Moriel II's hand was unmoving due to this force. They exchange words as the gist of the conversation was Aveena telling her uncle to leave and never return. After minutes of spiteful conversation, the false king was exiled from theNoble Elven Lands. Moriel II returns to Garmsby to plan to exact his revenge on Aveena with a proper army. A month passes with Aveena adapting to be a proper Queen under guidance of her new advisor and life-long friend, Vex. After the month, she plans an assault on High Bastion after careful thinking, because taking one human city will erupt in an all-out war. She assembles the elven army and leaves a trio of council members behind to look after the capital because "a true ruler doesn't hide behind his or her army." News arrives that Moriel II has started an uprising in the southern Woodland Elven Lands and plans to take back The Pinnacle from Aveena. Moriel II, unknowing that Aveena knows about his plans is succeptible to a surprise attack. Aveena marches her army of 2000 elves south and takes Garmsby by commanding some of her army to infiltrate the keep through the sewers. The elves enter the keep and open the front gates, Moriel II surrenders within an hour. Aveena brings him to the middle of the city and executes him. She then says a speech to the Woodland Elven army about taking vengence of those (the humans) who wronged them in the past. The Woodland Elven army of roughly 1,500 agrees to join her cause and march with her towards High Bastion. Aveena's army arrives at a quite large town about five miles north of High Bastion called Wellbourne. Aveena and Vex talk to the Mayor about the possibility of a portion of her army resting in the town because of the lack of camping equipment. The Mayor hatefully rejects her "elven scum." The voice returns to Aveena as she decapitates the Mayor and commands Vex to send in her army to secure the town by forceby killing any human who opposes them. Her army takes the town and spends the night there. In the morning, the march continues towards the south. The towers of High Bastion was upon the elven. Lord Carlile knew about the invasion somehow and already had approximately 2,000 human soldiers stationed outside High Bastion in the field. The battle for High Bastion begins as Aveena peers down from her safe haven overlooking the battle. With the malevolent voices returning to her, she tells one of her handmaidens to fetch her staff because she isn't "here to spectate." Aveena rushes into the heat of battle and performs feats of her martial prowess with a combat staff. The elven army eventually kills all of the human footmen with only roughly 1,000 casualties and breach the city. Aveena, Vex, Syrile, and Juliet move forward to attack the main keep where Lord Carlile is in hiding as the rest of the army secures the main city. They eventually find him after killing many human guards in the process. Aveena exchanges many harsh words with the man who killed her father as she impales him slowly with her pointed staff. The battle of High Bastion is over, the elves have won and Aveena finally has her vengence. During the assault she did find elves inside High Bastion bound with chains and chokers. She captured one of the leaders of the city and tortures him into telling her about the elven slaves. The leader eventually succumbs and tells Aveena of the elven slave trade between High Bastion, Ashcre, and Ironshore. Ashcre, apparently houses about 50,000 elven slaves that all have been captured over 200 years. She looks off from Carlile's keep and locks onto the city on the horizon. Season 2: Aveena sends out a missive to The Pinnacle of a needed champion. This champion was needed to carry out special "hit and run" missions for the queen. An arena tournament to the death was to be had as crazed loyalists lined up left and right to be by Aveena's side. These loyalists all fell however to the blade of Juliet Carrow, a skilled swordswoman and assassin. Juliet wins the tournament and marches down towards Aveena's location. Aveena's army of now 2,500 elves march to the west past the iron mountains and sack a small town called Province. Province, which was a town full of worshippers of Adam, was completely destroyed and every man, woman, and child humans were killed because of the ever-present malevolent voices in the elves' minds. After the sack, the elven army marched south again through The Lowlands until Ashcre was upon them. They set up camp and Aveena hears rumors of a saboteur with inside her army. She Juliet to find out who's behind it. Juliet eventually finds that one of the Woodland Elves' commander is planning to kill Aveena during the battle because of not wanting to follow a woman for the rest of his life. If Aveena was to die, her beloved cousin, Moriel II's son, would take the throne when he came of age. The commander, along with about 50 other woodland elves were in on the plan to assassinate their queen secretly during the chaos of war. Juliet warns Aveena and the elven queen ventures to the huge tent with the traitors inside. Aveena, with the help of Juliet, kill every traitor in the tent. After the turncloaks are defeated, Aveena turns her mind towards strategy. Knowing that a third of Ashcre's army are elven slaves she means to feign how large her army is so that the slave masters of Ashcre will send out their slave army to deal with the "pathetic army." With the bulk of the slaves out of the slave masters grips, Aveena will bring out the rest of her army and talk to the elven slaves personally. She will tell them that all they must do is turn around and free themselves. Aveena's council members think that the plan is flawless and everyone prepares for the battle in the morning. Aveena rides onto the field in front of Ashcre with a mere 1,000 elves along with Juliet, Vex, Cameron, and Syrile. The rest of her army is hidden behind the rolling hills the Lowlands offer. The battle begins with a lone champion of Ashcre riding out of the great gates of the city challenging the elven Queen. She sends Juliet to deal with Ashcre's champion. The Queen's assassin quickly decapitates the champion and sends his head back to Ashcre in his horse's saddle. Aveena's plan works as she spoke eloquently and passionately towards the elven slaves the slave masters sent outside the city. The slaves, along with Aveena's entire army started an assault on the massive human city. The city fell to Aveena within 3 hours. After accepting the slave masters' surrender and settling into the great castle of Ashcre, the Queen told her council members of the tricky situation that elves are in. If she takes her army and freed slaves through the iron mountains after establishing an elven council to look after the city, they will surely fall to the human forces that will meet them in the mountain passes. Aveena tells Vex that she will stay in Ashcre, and she will rule as it's queen until the situation is resolved. Her first mission was to rid all human slavers from the city. Some she had executed out of disgust, and others were released into the Lowlands with no supplies, where most died. The voices in her mind were ever-present during her reign of Ashcre as they told her to kill all the humans inside the city. The remaining humans were mere traders, workers, and farmers, so she fought the voices and kept the humans alive despite the freed slaves attempting to kill the rest of them. A few freed slaves were jailed on Aveena's commands to keep the peace. News came the following weeks, as she was still trying to keep the elves and humans from killing each other, from Ironshore. With Ironshore being the remaining elven slave trade city, the human lord of the city threatened Aveena and her elves with death if she did not allow the slave trade. The immoral trade was a large percentage of income for the cities and without it, the cities will eventually fall in bankruptcy if another source is not found. Aveena learns of an unusual pair comprised of a human and an elf. Damien Crastor and Christian Do'Lael were sent by the humans of Lorena'Dael to The Steam to ask for siege weapons to use against Aveena. Aveena threatens the people of The Steam with tearing down Steel Wall, the only barrier stopping the energies of Entropius decimating the human hold, if they did not aid the elves in capturing Damien and Christian. This wall was made with the help of elves long ago, and can be undone with Aveena's magic. The humans of The Steam complied and Aveena recieved news of their success a few days later. The elven queen sent Juliet, Syrile, and Cameron to deliver the duo to herself. The elven trio set off and return about a week later empty handed as the elves attempted to capture the duo in Sunvale, which they failed to do. Then, the human lord of Ironshore sent another letter to Lorena'Dael, the human capital city. The letter lied to King Aeonn, telling him that Aveena was not interested in liberating her people, but instead wanted to dominate the human monarchy by force. Aeonn has felt threatened by the elves since the begining of time because of their supposed sorcery and genetic madness due to mass inbreeding. The human king gladly sent an army of 20,000 humans on a march to the easternlands to deal with the elven threat once and for all. "If they should attack us at The Pinnacle my queen, we may have a chance." Vex tells Aveena. She sees all of progress on Ashcre, the city was flourishing under her rule, but she must leave it all behind to defend her home land. She then returns to The Pinnacle with her army knowing that the humans would not attack her in the iron mountains so they could gather their strength to kill her in her homeland. After another week, the elven queen and company arrive back at their capital and discuss their war strategies. While Lord Cameron want to meet the human army on the Fields of Blood, Aveena and Vex wishes to stay in the capital and "let them try." The human army of 20,000 men gather on the western side of River Pass in the Emerald Valley. Pacing in her bed chambers, Aveena tries to figure out how she is to repel 20,000 humans. Appearing in the corner, a transparent woman dressed in white with long, brown curls and stinging hazel eyes peers at Aveena. This woman, a spectral form of Eve, speaks to Aveena about freeing her from her prison below Cercia. Eve says that this is Aveena's only salvation to thwart the humans, that the elven queen will die if she is not released. The evil god says that she is actually the righteous god and that Adam is the evil one and has been fooling all of Cercia for 15,000 years. Eve tells Aveena that all she has to do is drop the blood of Adam's champion off of the cliff of Highrock with his champion within at least a mile. Aveena agrees and Eve disappears. The Queen brings this information to Lord Vex and hatches a plan with an elf-human hybrid commander in Lorena'Dael. This hybrid pleaded with the Queen countless times to come back to the Elven side after he joined The Crusade to fight against one of the previous Elven Queens. The commander will receive a royal pardon if he tells Adam's champion, Damien Crastor, that he needs to bring a small team through Aveena's Gate, an elven city across the Elven Sea in the Dread Wastes, and to the Pinnacle to slay the Queen. The commander cooperates and tricks Damien, Christian, and Lillian to travel straight to the capital. Aveena plans to give the trio some trouble traveling to The Pinnacle so it seems like a realistc mission. The three crusaders eventually arrive at The Pinnacle where they ascend the Seat of Kings to Aveena's Palace. They arrive inside her throne room and, obviously shocked, as Aveena has placed her Queensguard in three rows with Ser Castroph, the head of the Queensguard, out front and center. Aveena comments on how she thought that they would've arrived sooner because of all the remarkable things she's heard about them. They exchange harsh words and Aveena rises from her throne and commands her Queensguard to slay Lillian and Christian but to bring Damien before her on her balcony when they are through. Aveena leaves onto her balcony to prepare to fight the three knowing that they will kill all of her Queensguard. Eve told Aveena that "no true ruler needs personal guards," and that the only way of dispatching them is for them to be killed. The young crusaders slay her Queensgaurd and Ser Castroph with ease and run after Aveena. She's been channeling arcane energy since she arrived on her balcony and releases it all upon the three, holding them all in place simoutaneously. She walks over to Damien and cuts his arm with a knife, bleeding him into a crystal, gilded vial. She smiles at the three and forces the energy inward on their temples, knocking them out cold. Aveena then commands her high mages to deliver them to the Under Rock, a monolithic prison underneath the Seat of Kings made by the mad queen, Poei'ma. Aveena plans to have the three publicly executed after the "oncoming celebration." Juliet, being an undercover agent of Adam, hears of Aveena's plans to raise Eve moments too late. The Queen's assassin races to the Under Rock to slay Damien, for his blood will no longer contain it's special properties that Eve needs to escape after he dies. Aveena arrives at High Rock and turns the vial over the waves as a single drop of blood rolls out. The calm-ish waters below shift and turn into a violent whirlpool as it digs through the crust of Cercia. A blinding light shoots out of the small hole that the whirlpool dug as Juliet is blinded just as she prepares to come down onto Damien with her dagger through the small window in his cell. Eve, no longer transparent comes out of the blinding light and floats onto the terrace of High Rock in front of Aveena. Unknowingly, Aveena has just released the end of the world. "We have so much work to accomplish, Queen of the Elves... Let us begin," Eve says with a slight grimace. Season 3: As the creator of the elves, Eve can obviously manipulate their minds to do just about anything. While she cannot extinguish all the good from their minds, she can push out enough for them to do evil's bidding. Eve steps forward and lays her hand on Aveena's cheek as the Queen's pupils grow until her eyes are nothing but pure blackness. Her pupils shrink back down a few seconds later, and her normal eyes shine through once again. She smiles devilishly towards Eve as the old, evil god tells her that Aveena now holds the power to kill a god as well as the situation in the Under Rock regarding Juliet. Aveena mounts her horse and races towards the elven prison. When she arrives, all she finds is empty cells and dead guards. Aveena tells Eve that she will meet her shortly as she rides towards the gondala that Damien, Lillian, and Christian arrived on the island with. She arrives at the gondala noticing that the trio are onboard the departing car and that her most trusted assassin has just betrayed her. A battle ensues between Aveena and Juliet as the assassin is forced to kneel before her Queen using the arcane force in a matter of minutes. The young crusaders flip the switch to leave the elven lands on the gondala car shouting for Juliet to come with them. Aveena raises her spiked staff high in the air and prepares to impale Juliet as Cameron, Juliet's brother and one of Aveena's council members strikes her in three precise pressure points, paralyzing her. The force subduing Juliet releases as she embraces her brother. Cameron uses some of his own arcane powers to forcibly lift Juliet and throw her onto the car along with the crusaders. Juliet's brother turns towards Aveena to only see Eve standing in front of her newly appointed champion. Eve turns her head slightly and breaks Cameron's neck. By now, the car has reached the other side of the fjord. "They're out of our reach, your Grace." Eve tells Aveena. Aveena reitorates by telling her that in the end, they will beg for death. The threat of the oncomming 20,000 humans from the westernlands are still present. Eve hatches a plan with Aveena and Vex to use the humans as hostages by empowering Vex's personal council of pys-mages. This empowerment granted to Vex and his minions was enough to massively mind control all 20,000 humans when they met the elves in the Badlands. Vex, with his council members and some 20,000 humans, marched all the way back to The Pinnacle where the humans were kept in the Under Rock, which could hold up to roughly 30,000 prisoners. Eve then came to Aveena convince her to threaten The Circle, which were the lords and ladies of the human holds. "Every 'no' we get from the humans, we'll take one of their own's head," Eve tells Aveena. With the help of the evil god, Aveena gathered enough power to conjure an apparition of herself in the The Dome, or the meeting place of The Circle. All the lords and ladies were shocked and Aveena explained her terms. : "We have your men, your... pawns. Bend the knee to your new rulers or every minute, another human head will be released from his or her miserable shoulders until all 20,000 humans lay dead because of you. If we should make this public knowledge that the 'almighty and noble rulers' of the humans were indirectly responsible for this masacre, the elves will not have to overthrow the human government, for your human pawns will do the work for us. By the look of the time, you have 20 seconds before the first head comes rolling off the block." '' The Circle, reeling from shock, scramble for a solution. The first victim, a young squire no older than 16, was the first killed. The death toll went up to 6 and The Circle pleaded with Aveena, begging her for a solution of peace. The mere thought of peace was very far behind Aveena due to Eve's corruption. She orded the death of another human soldier as Lady Hester of Arborea was the first to give in. "Stop this madness! Please!" Lord Aeonn of Lorena'Dael grabbed her coat and pulled the crazed lady down back into her chair. Aeonn continued, "We will not bend the knee. It's half a million humans' deaths versus 20,000." Aveena grinned, "Then we'll let their relatives and friends do all of the dirty work, good day my lords and ladies." Aveena vanished and commanded Vex to send a letter to The Circle telling them that all 20,000 human soldiers are dead. She tells her jailers to keep them all alive, but only barely. When the letters arrived it caused an uprising in many of the different holds of the westerlands as well as a few in the easternlands. Aveena saw a perfect opportunity to attack the human holds while the lesser-citizens were also trying to overthrow the government. Eve, wanting the optimum chaotic effect of the war, told Aveena to wait while the humans fight amongst themselves. Aveena obviously agreed since she was more or less Eve's puppet. The evil god however wanted to permanately end the elven slave trade so she forced Aveena westward once again to the only city remaining in the immoral trade, Ironshore. Aveena arrives at the gates of the city and leads a full-fledged relentless assault, which was very different than the first three city's she won an offensive battle against strategically. Eve clouded her judgement and human bloodshed was the only goal on her mind now. The elves slaughtered every last man, woman, and child inside Ironshore, the same way Eve's dark voice made them commit the slaughter of Province. The remaining elven slaves in Ironshore first resented the elves because of their ways of liberating them, but after a visit from Eve, the 25,000 slaves submitted. The elven army turns away from the rubble that is now Ironshore and Aveena repeats the names of the human holds in the easternlands to herself every few minutes, "River Pass, Glassrock, Nevea," as they ride off through the field ofblood. A week later, Aveena has changed drastically in her appearance. Her silver hair has turned completely white, her blue eyes have darkened, and her mentality has been forever scared by the dark influence of Eve. The elven army arrive at the city of Glassrock in the Dread Wastes. The people of Glassrock originally aided Lillian, Damien, and Christian to overthrow the Elven Queen. She saw them as vermin, nothing more. She lays siege to the spires of Glassrock using catapults as well as her own vicious spells. The ultimate goal is to topple the towers over onto the city itself, eliminating every soul inside the city at minimal cost. The city falls within a few days with almost no casualties towards the elves at all. The city is in absolute ruin after the assault, Aveena finds the Lord of Glassrock and slowly impales him with her staff. The day when Damien, Lillian , and Christian passed through Glassrock looking for aid for infiltrating the elven capital, the Lord of Glassrock told them to "make the Elven Queen pay." As Aveena impaled him with the staff, she said the same, knowing that he said so due to elven spies within the city. As the army was about to leave the city, something caught their eye. There was some kind of disturbance occuring at the very tip of Stone Tower towards the end of the desert above Aveena's Gate. Eve commanded the army to march towards the city of Aveena's Gate to inspect the disturbance. Unknowing to Aveena, the top of Stone Tower houses a rift. A rift that leads to Adam's domain itself, Heaven. A rift that Eve has commanded Vex to rip open. Eve tells Aveena about the story of Stone Tower , how the humans built it when they were first created by Adam to "get closer to their evil god." Eve had sent Vex on ahead with a few of his psy-mages to create an arcane missile to tear the rift apart and open a portal into Heaven itself a few weeks prior. Then, Eve would send in Aveena to kill Adam. Aveena and her army retreat back towards The Pinnacle which is only a few miles away from Stone Tower. Eve has told her to build her magic inside her, for she will need, that her conquest of the humans will be easier after their "evil" god is dead. Damien, Lillian, and Christian hear about these insane plans and race towards the tower in the Dread Wastes. Aveena sits on her new throne covered in white silk, much like Eve's dresses. Eve warns her about the imminent attack on Stone Tower from the trio and they also race towards the tower. The arcane missile is just about to launch as the trio enter the tower and start killing psy-mages left and right as well as attempt to deplete the missile. Depleting the missile however releases chaotic arcane energies into the tower, slowly disenegrating it. One stray arcane energy came very close to killing Lillian, but she ducked and turned part of her hair white as Aveena's. Scaling the tower more, the trio finally reached the top where they found Vex. Vex told them the story of both Malum and Bonum. A rather long battle insues, but eventually Vex seemingly dies with a blow delivered by Damien. Vex casted one last spell before his death, and launched the remainder of the arcane missile towards the rift, spliting it open. Nothing left that they could do, the trio fled as Lillian called her helicopter to escape the crumbling tower. Eve then commands Aveena to enter the portal as the evil god has to complete one final objective on Cercia before she entered Heaven as well. Aveena complies and enters the portal where she is instructed by Eve to find a "holy tower" and siphon the energy from the tower to gain enough strength to kill Adam. Eve also tells her that Adam plans to use the tower to decimate every last soul on Cercia, so Aveena finds a tower and begins the siphoning process. She drains the first tower completely and enters a second, decimating Adam's ancient creations, called angels, along the way. Damien and Christian soon enter the portal too, with Lillian's aid. Lillian returns to her father's evil creation high in the sky. President Destroux created a city in the sky along with an arcane bomb he plans to use on all of Cercia, decimating all life completely. Eve came to the president of The Steam one night and gave him this power to destroy the entire planet, which in turn would release her Leviathans from the mantle. Lillian intervenes however and depletes most of the bomb before it dropped as well as killing her father. The bomb sitll manages to land in Nevelan Bay, killing everyone inside the bay as well as destroying The Great Bridge, Baytown, and a small portion of Brightvale. Every molecule of water in the bay is evaporated completely as well as the crust. The fiery core of the mantle shines through but is quickly extinguished by the shadow of a great serpent rising out of the grand hole. The earth and water spirit try their best to cover the mouth of the destroyed bay to cease the entire Cercian Ocean emptying into the mantle; they succeed. Dragons, as the elves called them, rise from the hole and enter Heaven by the hundreds. Christian reached the second tower that Aveena was depleting and found her inside. Before he reached the tower, Adam himself showed himself and offered aid by giving Christian holy water to use against the elven queen. According to Adam, the water would expel Malum's influence from Aveena and show her the truth about Eve. Damien, however, scaled the main tower of Heaven, called Adam's Peak, to end Eve, where she traveled to after releasing her Leviathans. Christian battled Aveena and after evading most of her crazed attacks, he struck her multiple times with the holy water. This burned away all the taint she gained while with Eve. Her hair turned back to silver and her eyes brightened once again. Aveena reeled back in digust at what she's done to the innocent. "This is not what my people are about... what I'm about." she said. She grabbed her staff and asked Christian where Eve was as she noticed the dragons roaring throughout Heaven, destroying tower after tower. ''The end of the world has come, ''she thought. Christian guided Aveena through Adam's Peak where Eve awaited at the top along with Damien. Aveena arrived at the top of Adam's home and witnessed a ragged Eve holding Damien by her gilded hand, choaking the life out of him. She runs towards Eve, and, with a quick thrust, shoves her staff through Eve's heart. Eve's eyes burst in a bright light and when the light fades, her eyes are no more. All that is left of Eve when she hits the floor is ashes, her white silk dress, and thin, black smoke. The smoke rises and drives itself into Aveena's chest, disappearing. Damien, witnessing Malum's pure form merging into the elven queen, grabs his bow and notches an arrow into place. He turns towards the Queen, ready to fire, and finds Aveena staff at his throat. The two stare at each other with solemn faces. "Do not think of this as an act of kindness; Eve was going to destroy the world. The world I wish to rule. The world my people deserve. We are a race of perfection, we deserve it all." Aveena said defensively as she wanted to make sure Damien knew that she killed Eve for herself, not to save him. "The elves will rule, little crusader, forever." Aveena quickly knocks the bow away from Damien and scewers him in the throat with her staff. Season 4: With her arcane powers, she ripped the various towers down from their heavenly hold and thousandths of Adam's servants died from her wrath. Her eyes glowed a bright blue and her hair was as white as snow as was her skin. She has became the embodiment of evil. After Adam's Peak was in udder ruin, she left through the portal she came through and returned to her army at The Pinnacle to give a speech. "The era of human rule has come to an end, today, we will dominate ALL who should oppose us." Quotes "If you should ever return to the Nobel Elven Lands, there will be no mercy for you. Now get out." - ''To Moriel II "Annialate the fleet. Leave no human alive. Make them feel what it means to lose someone." To Syrile and Vex